


🦅~Larkspurs' Flight~🦅

by Adriaak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Altean Ina Leifsdottir, Amaryllis Reedstorm |Red Rose|, Clover Jackson |Green Rose|, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Freesha Raven |Orange Rose|, Head-cannons after every chapter!, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, James Bond References, Jasper Maverick |Oc| [Hybrid], Juniper Rory Nightingale |Oc| [Hybrid], Larkspur Finch |Blue Rose|, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Stargazing, Swallow (Spacecraft), Tafari |Oc| [Altean], Thorn Scorpio |Yellow Rose|, Virgo Black Bird |???|, [Please read the Notes!]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriaak/pseuds/Adriaak
Summary: Juniper, Jasper, and Tafari try to escape to the planet Zymous- a plant full of rocky mountains, hot deserts, and lush pine forests.However they are completely unaware of the war between Voltron and Honerva.





	1. Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> [THIS IS ALL AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE THAT I AM STILL WORKING ON]
> 
> | Please be respectful of my writing- I know it sucks, but I'm still learning! + I'm getting better! :) |
> 
> {If you notice that some of the scenes change after awhile- that is because I am still smoothing out some edges of this AU}
> 
> // This entire thing has be a huge Jigsaw puzzle that I have been piecing together. If you would like to know more about one of my OCs' backstory/character design, please feel free to check out my Instagram @sakura_fireyopal ! \\\
> 
> \\\ This is just practicing on how to write a novel! :D Please enjoy!//
> 
> :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper, Jasper, and Tafari have been living their lives as Scavengers for two years now. But all that changes when the decide to scavenge for ship parts in the remnants of Oriande.

Floating around the remnants of wrecked spaceships and the hulls of battle cruisers was normal for Juniper. The silence was calming, and the sight of millions of stars was just plain awesome.

 

The silence was broken by Tafari.

 

“What exactly are we doing here again?” Tafari asked.

 

“Tafari- we’re scavengers remember?” Juniper laughed; landing on the hull of a cruiser. “Have you picked up anything on your radar Jasper?”

 

“Not yet- but I seem to be picking up radio signals from a battle cruiser that could be heading in our direction.”

 

Juniper ripped open a hatch and clawed out metal gears and wires. “Sweet. Well, if anything changes, tell me.” She replied.

  
  


After collecting a full bag of metal gears and wires, Juniper and Tafari jet-packed back to their ship;  _ Swallow’s Fate _ . It wasn’t the most high tech, but it was very fast. It was shaped like a swallow; hence the name; and the wings could fold in and out from the sides; allowing the ship could maneuver through any terrain.

 

“What’s this?” Juniper asked; sitting down in the cockpit; examining the crystal that Tafari had given her.

 

“I think it’s a water crystal or something-” Tafari pondered, handing the crystal to Juniper.

 

Juniper eyed the pretty blue crystal- it seemed to glow every time it came near her right eye.

 

“I don’t know- But there was also this clear white crystal too.”

 

“Hmm. A white crystal, huh?” Juniper noted fidgeting the strange crystal in her hand. 

 

“Well, I’ll wear this one for the time being. If it the glows; then we’ll know we’re close.” She noted, wrapping a string around the crystal and putting it around her neck. “And for the time being- you can wear this one.” 

 

Juniper helped Tafari tie the white crystal around her neck- it hung down to her chest, and shimmered beautifully.

 

“Hey! Now we all match!” Jasper laughed.

 

“So what’s the plan now?” Tafari asked.

 

Juniper slouched back in the cockpits’ seat. “Well, we’ll head back to Zymous to pick up a few things at the market, and then-”

 

A loud blast knocked Tafari, Juniper, and Jasper off of their feet.

 

“Whoa!” Tafari shrieked.

 

“What was that?” Juniper yelled.

 

“Look! 12:00!” The Jasper shouted, pointing out the window.

 

Juniper looked where she was pointing; and she froze. Coming towards them where five fighters; one of which (was shaped like a lion???).

 

“HOly SHI-!” Juniper shouted, pulling of her space suit and quickly getting the  _ Swallow _ to move out of the way; as a blast from one of the fighters almost hit them.

 

**»»————-　★　————-««**

 

Little did Juniper know; the pilots of the four fighters were; James Griffin, Ina Leifsdottir, Nadia Rizavi, and Ryan Kinkade.

 

“Alright MFE’s, that strange craft could been one of Hornerva’s.” Veronica reported over the radio; “If we capture it; it could be the piece we to the end of this war.” 

 

“So capture that fighter; and bring it back to the ATLAS’s hanger; so we can interrogate the pilot.” She instructed.

 

“Copy that.” James replied. “Alright you heard her! Let’s get that fighter!”

 

**»»————-　★　————-««**

  
  


While the MFE’s; plus Lance, who was in the Red Lion; were all focused on capturing the  _ Swallow’s Fate _ ; however- the Swallow’s crew was not very focused at all.

 

In fact; they were all  _ terrified _ .

 

Juniper was screaming, Tafari was freaking out, as they veered in and out of debris; trying to evade the MFE’s.

 

The sound of and explosion shook the the cruiser.

 

“Shit!” Juniper grunted. “No, no, no, no, no, no!”

 

“What was that? Why are we slowing down?” Tafari blurted.

 

“Both engines are offline! They must’ve used some sort electromagnetic transmission beam or something!” Juniper yelled.

 

“Not for long!” Jasper shouted, “I reconfigured the coding and bypassed the their transmission- Punch it!”

 

Juniper pushed the two large joysticks on either side of her forward; only to see the Red Lion barreling towards them at alarming speeds.

 

“Hold on!” Juniper hollered.

 

At this point; Tafari and Jasper had completely lost it. The Swallow jerked upwards, and the red lions’ jaws missed them just by an inch.

 

“Ha! You missed us you jerks!” Juniper sneered.

 

Then, a video call came through over the Swallows’ screen.

 

“Pilot! Identify yourself- what the?” Veronica 

 

Juniper glanced at the screen- Veronica caught sight of Juniper’s Senior Cadet Garrison uniform.

 

“Can’t really talk right now! Sorry!” Juniper yelled, “Tafari! Help Jasper reconfigure the radio!”

 

“On it!” Tafari called as she popped her head up from the cargo hold, revealing her altean markings- just as Jasper yanked Tafari back down.

 

“Cadet! Identify yourself!”

 

“Uhh…” Juniper mumbled. “Shit..”

 

Juniper tried to shut of the communications channel. She turned around, and yanked the Swallow to the left, evading more of the MFE’s fire. 

 

“Tafari! Jasper! Cover your faces! Tafari use your mask, and Jasper use your bandanna!” Juniper screamed, “They have facial recognition-!”

 

“Cadet! If you do not identify yourself, you will be court marshaled and prosecuted!” Veronica demanded.

 

“Oh, you can court marshal my ass!” Juniper shot back, finally shutting the communications channel off.

 

“Jasper! Tafari! Hold onto something! We’re jumping to light speed!” She hollered.

 

“Punch it!” Tafari and Jasper yelled in unison.

 

She shoved the joysticks forward, and the swallow disappeared in a streak of bright purple and yellow light.

 

Juniper slouched back in her seat and let out a huge sigh of relief.

 

“Jesus Christ….” She sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose.

 

“That was close!” Jasper commented.

 

“TOO CLOSE!” Juniper laughed hysterically.

 

“Do you think they’ll come after us again?” Tafari asked with a worried look on her face. “What if they try and kidnap me??”

 

Juniper motioned for Tafari to sit in her lap. “Don’t worry Taffy- I’ll snap every bone in their body if they dare touch one hair on your head.” She calmly replied.

 

"Yeah!" Jasper added, pumping his fist into the air. "We'll break their legs!"

 

They all bursted into laughter. But their joy would be short lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tafari: hit or miss
> 
> Juniper and Jasper in unison: I GUESS THEY NEVER MISS HUH


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tafari and Jasper come up with a plan to save Juniper and escape- but are discovered by two of the MFE pilots.

The sound of alarms blaring filled the cockpit.

 

“Shit!” Juniper grunted, her eyes glancing over to the control panel.

 

“What’s going on?” Jasper yelled.

 

“It’s one of the hyper-drive systems!” Juniper yelled in frustration, “We’re going to turn into a fireball if the the light speed compressor isn’t deactivated!”

 

Tafari jumped out of Juniper’s arms and went into the cargo hold.

 

“Hold on a second!” She called. “Got it!”

 

Suddenly the alarms stopped, and the swallow jumped out of light speed. Tafari walked back over to where Juniper and Jasper were, holding a microchip that was about the size of the palm of her hand.

 

“Tafari what did-? You do?” Juniper asked confusingly, as Tafari handed her the microchip.

 

“I bypassed the compressor!” Tafari shined.

 

Juniper looked at the microchip with interest and shock. “Huh. Nice work Taff!” She began, ruffling Tafari’s hair again. “Now all we need to do is-”

 

Before she could finish her sentence, the Red Lion’s jaws closed around the Swallow, making the entire ship lurch forward, sending Juniper flying forwards.

 

Juniper got up quickly. "What the hell?! How did they find us again?!" Juniper yelled.

 

“You two! Stay down, and stay hidden!” She called. “Noori! Stay with them!”

 

Tafari pulled her black bunny mask over her face, while Jasper put his hood over his head, and pulled his bandanna over his mouth and nose.

 

The large dire-lion with armor stood to its feet. Juniper rubbed the top of its' head, and pointed to the small area above where Jasper and Tafari were hiding.

 

“Guard them.” Juniper intoned.

 

The creature grunted, giving Juniper a respectful nod, before blending in with the surroundings.

 

“We’ve landed.” Juniper said in an undertone pulling on her dragon fire dust mask, “Stay hidden. And if anyone finds you, _Give em’ hell_.”

 

“ _Prepare to be boarded._ ” Were the last words Tafari and Jasper heard Juniper say, before the door to the ship was opened. Tafari watched as Juniper exited the _Swallow’s Fate_. The door slammed shut, leaving Tafari and Jasper in pitch-black darkness. Complete silence ensued after.

 

**»»————-　★　————-««**

 

After awhile, tears began to drip down her face, and she started hiccuping quietly- burying her head into her arms.

 

“Hey, don’t cry Taffy!” Jasper reassured, pulling Tafari closer to him. “I’ll protect you from anything that dares to touch you!”

 

Tafari smiled. But what if these people were working for Hornerva? What if Juniper got killed?

 

“Wait- didn’t you say you reconfigured the electro transmission so it wouldn’t knock the swallows’ engines offline?” Tafari blurted.

 

“Yeah.. what are you thinking?” Jasper replied.

 

“I’m thinking that- _maybe_ we could reconfigure the electro transmission, and send the transmission back to them-”

 

“Knocking their engines offline… creating a distraction-” Jasper cheered, “Tafari you're a genius!”

 

They both began working on trying to get the swallow to turn on- without letting anyone know that they were hiding there.

 

**»»————-　★　————-««**

 

After what felt like an entire day; Tafari heard the Swallow’s door open. She and Jasper went quiet, trying to listen in on the conversation going on above them.

 

**»»————-　★　————-««**

 

James and Ina walked into the _Swallow’s Fate_ ; completely unaware that there were stowaways on board. James noted all of the various items organized in various ways. There were three hammocks tied up in one section of the cruiser, white the other side had a portable stove, a sink, and boxes of wooden silverware and dishes. There was even a big dog bowl with the name "Noori" printed in green and gold glitter-glue. There were also some backpacks stowed away under where the hammocks were, one was teal, the second one was a dark green, and the third one was covered in floral patterns. Not to mention the small pile of weapons hidden behind the backpacks.

 

Whoever lived on this ship, sure knew how to survive pretty damn well.

 

The one thing that caught James' eye was the way Ina marveled at the control panel as it turned on.

 

“Wow!” Ina squealed.

 

“What is it?” James asked, leaning against the pilots chair.

 

“So many buttons, all powered by various sources of energy- so amazing!” She gushed. “There are even buttons that look like they’re from a video game console!”

 

“Huh. Wasn’t the pilot of this fighter wearing a Garrison Uniform like ours?” James wondered aloud, “I mean if they were from earth, it would explain why all of the controls seem similar.”

 

“Well, isn’t it kinda like a Galran cruiser? I mean this ship was somewhat faster than ours, but it doesn't seem to have any blasters or weapons.” Ina mentioned. “And whoever was flying this was one hell of a pilot!”

 

“True… but still, it’s shaped like a swallow, and-” He was cut off by the clang of metal hitting the floor from underneath them.

 

**»»————-　★　————-««**

 

“Tafari!” Jasper hissed in anger.

 

“Sorry!” Tafari intoned.

 

“Shhh! You’re gonna get us in trouble if you don’t shut up-!”

 

**»»————-　★　————-««**

 

James went and investigated where the sound had come from, and walked over to the section of floor near where Tafari and Jasper were hiding. He stopped and squatted down, peering into the grated floor. Two pairs of fearful eyes stared back up at him.

 

“Hey!” James called, hitting the section of the floor with a nearby wrench.

 

“Uh… James!” Ina stammered, pointing at something in front of James.

 

“What is it-?” James began, looking back at Ina, then looking up at Noori, who was growling with her teeth bared.

 

James fell back, just as Noori pounced on top of James. He yelled for Ina to get back- when Tafari leaped up from the cargo hold.

 

“Noori!” She snapped. “Bad Lion!”

 

Noori glanced up at Tafari, then backed away from James, and whined.

 

“We do not attack random strangers!” Tafari snapped again. “They didn’t even attack us!”

 

Noori whined again and laid down behind Tafari pouting. Jasper jumped up from the cargo hold, and stepped in front for Tafari.

 

“WHo the hell are you?” James stammered, stepping in front of Ina.

 

Jasper pulled his hoodie down, along with his bandanna. “We’re the co-pilots of the Swallow!”

 

“Yeah!” Tafari snapped, her altean marks now visible.

 

James got into a fighting stance, when Ina stepped in front of him.

 

“Wait!” She exclaimed. “We don’t want to hurt you. We only want to know why your pilot was wearing one of out uniforms!”

 

Jasper looked at Tafari, and Tafari looked back at him and shrugged.

 

“You mean Juniper?” Jasper started, when Tafari elbowed him in the ribs. “I-I mean our pilot?”

 

Ina nodded her head.

 

“So your pilot’s name is Juniper?” James asked, “As in Juniper Rory?”

 

“Uhh…” Tafari stuttered as she glanced at Jasper.

 

“ _Should we tell them?_ ” She mouthed.

 

Jasper shrugged, “ _I don’t know!_ ”

 

Tafari turned back to Ina and James. “How do we know that we can trust you?”

 

**»»————-　★　————-««**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper: *points at Tafari* Look at me.
> 
> Tafari: ?
> 
> Jasper: Do not blow this for us.
> 
> Tafari: ???


	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Keith try to get some information out of Juniper.

Juniper sat in the interrogation room. She was pushing her feet up against the table, balancing the chair on it’s back legs. 

 

Arms folded; legs crossed; feet up against the table; an angry glare on her face.

 

She was pissed off as hell.

 

Who the hell were these people? Sure they were from the Garrison back on Earth, but she didn’t recognize any of their faces. Maybe she was just suffering from space amnesia- because she was sure that she recognized some of their voices- but she couldn’t remember  _ who _ they were.

 

The doors to the interrogation room slid open, and in walked Allura, followed by Keith.

 

“The hell do you want..” Juniper growled, sitting up.

 

Allura sat down at the table, and Keith stood beside her with his arms folded.

 

“Who are you?” Was the first of thousands of questions that poured out of Allura’s mouth.

 

“Nobody.” 

 

“No, you have to be somebody- you were just captured a few hours ago!” Allura began. “Why don’t we start with removing your mask? Then we could start talking.”

 

“Nope. Mask doesn’t come off until you  _ show  _ me that I can trust you.” Juniper replied with a fiery spark in her voice.

 

Juniper’s eyes seemed to pierce through Keith’s and Allura's souls. Her right eye’s pupil was a neon light blue- with her left being a neon-gold color. 

 

“Okay… Well then, first question.” Allura continued, “What is your name?”

 

“Juniper.”

 

“Your name is Juniper?” 

 

Juniper nodded her head. “The name I was given at birth. Duh.” She grumbled, “Real question is what are your names?”

 

“I am Princess Allura from the planet Altea, and this is Keith- he is the leader of  _ Voltron _ .”

 

Juniper winced under her breath. The leader of Voltron? Wow. That must be a huge responsibility. Along with some princess? Damn.

 

"Something wrong?"

 

Juniper shook her head. Allura smiled and continued asking questions.

 

“Where are you from?”

 

“Earth.”

 

Juniper noticed that Keith whispered something under his breath that no one else heard. She turned her attention towards Keith.

 

“Wondering why I’m wearing a Garrison uniform, huh?” She asked, catching Keith off guard.

 

“How did you know I said that?! I was whispering to myself!” Keith exclaimed.

 

Juniper smirked. “It’s called  _ Hyperacusia _ . Super hearing- per-say.”

 

“Alright then. Next question. Where were you born on Earth?” Allura continued.

 

“Iceland.”

 

Keith made a mental note that Juniper had grown up in the same place that Ina had. Maybe Juniper went to the Garrison the same time the rest of the Paladins and MFE’s had?

 

“Alright. Last question.” Allura replied. “Who are you working for?”

 

“I don’t work for nobody but myself.” Juniper sassed.

 

Allura frowned. “You must be working for someone. You ship doesn’t look anything like the MFE’s or the escape pods.”

 

“That’s because I built it.” Juniper lied.

 

She hadn't actually built it- it was given to her by a late friend of hers that helped her, Tafari, and Jasper, all escape from Virgo Black Bird.

 

Allura and Keith were shocked. “Y-you built that? No way.” Keith chided.

 

“Yep. Took me four years.”

 

“Was there anyone else who helped you on your ship?” Allura inquired. “Do you have a crew?”

 

Juniper went quiet after she was asked that question. If she told them she was hiding an Altean child and a hybrid- they’d be at her throat asking more questions.

 

“Are you hiding someone on your ship?”

 

Juniper pondered whether she should give up the whereabouts of Tafari and Jasper- or continue keep her mouth shut.

 

She kept her mouth shut. 

 

Juniper shook her head. “No.”

 

Allura grumbled, turning away from Juniper and headed for the doors; Keith following her. Once the doors closed, Juniper sighed.

 

“Jasper, keep Tafari safe…”

**»»————-　★　————-««**

 

“What are we going to do?” Allura sighed, burying her face into her hands. “I can’t tell if Juniper is lying or not- they’re not giving us very much information to go off of!”

 

Keith sat down beside her. “It’s gonna be alright. We’ll find out where those Ro-beasts are, and then this war will be over.”

 

Allura smiled. “Thank you, Keith.”

 

“No problem-” Keith began to say when Allura wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big hug.

 

Keith smiled and reciprocated the hug. "You know- there is one question that we could ask Juniper."

 

"And what would that be?" Allura asked, sitting back up.

**»»————-　★　————-««**

 

Juniper sat up again when Allura and Keith re-entered the room. "What now?" She growled under her breath.

 

This time Keith sat down in front of Juniper. He slid a picture towards her. "Does this person look familiar to you?"

 

Juniper inspected the photo- and glanced back up at Keith. "Do you know her?" Keith asked.

**»»————-　★　————-««**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James: Hey how ya'll doin-
> 
> Noori: *Snarls and Growls*
> 
> James: *High pitched scream* AHHHHHHHH GET YOUR FUCKING DOG BITCH-
> 
> Tafari: *On her phone* It don't bite
> 
> James: *Noori chasing James while Ina chases after Noori* YES IT DO-


	4. Plan A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ina and James make a plan to try and help the Swallow's crew.

“You can trust us, we’re not going to harm you.” Ina began.

 

Tafari looked at Jasper, then back at Ina. “How.”

 

“What?”

 

“How do we know that you’re not just going to turn us in, and put us in some prison cell like you did to our pilot?”

 

Ina looked over and nudged James with her elbow. He nodded his head and began to speak.

 

“Look,” He started. “You pilot was wearing this uniform.” He pointed at his uniform. “Nobody but members from the Galaxy Garrison, which is on earth, wears these.”

 

Tafari cocked her head to one side. “I don’t get it.”

 

Ina stepped in front of James and squatted down to Tafari’s level. “What he means is that we didn’t expect to see anyone else wearing one. Especially since everyone aboard this ship is already accounted for.”

 

“But Juni- our pilot said she was from Earth. That’s why she was wearing it.” Tafari began.

 

Ina stood up and walked over to James, and whispered something into his ear. James nodded, walking forwards a bit.

 

“Is your pilot- Juniper, working for an altean that goes by the name of Honerva?” He asked in a very serious tone.

 

**»»————-　★　————-««**

 

Tafari and Jasper shook their heads. 

 

“No.” Jasper began. “The only reason she has this spaceship is because she just wants to go home. Juniper’s not working with anybody.”

 

Ina spoke up. “If she isn’t working with anyone, then why are you with her?”

 

“The only reason we’re with her is because Tafari’s an altean orphan, and I’m here because I was chased out of my home, and Juniper just decided to take me and Tafari under her wing.”

 

“So- what exactly were you guys doing in the remnants of Oriande?” Ina asked.

 

This time Tafari spoke. “Well.. we’re scavengers from Zymous. We go out in search of wrecked spaceships, and we salvage wires and other things that are valuable. Then we sell them, and use the leaf coins to get new ship parts.”

 

“Leaf.. coins?”

 

“Yeah!” Tafari replied. “They’re the currency of Zymous. Here, I’ll show you!”

 

Tafari unhooked a small, brown, leather pouch from her belt and pulled out a small, sparkly, green coin, that had a leaf embroidered on both sides. Ina was fascinated by the coin, while James was fascinated by how pretty Ina looked today.

 

Ina’s eyes seemed to sparkle like the leaf coin, like the surface of water almost. James turned away, hiding his blushing face from everyone.

 

“Um, Tafari. Are you aware that your kind, Alteans, are working for Honerva?” Ina mentioned.

 

“No. Juniper told me not to worry about it.”

 

“Well, you should worry about it.” James blurted.

 

“Why so?” Tafari inquired, her smile fading into a frown while she furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“Well, Honerva is trying to- actually, you might have to talk to Allura. She can explain everything to you.”

 

“No-!”

 

Ina and James turned and looked at Tafari in confusion. “What? Why not?” Ina argued.

 

“Because! They’ll put me in with all of the other alteans that you guys have captured!” Tafari shot back, tears pricking her eyes.

 

“Tafari-”

 

“Besides! I’m way too young to be doing anything dangerous!” Tafari cried, turning her back away from Ina and James.

 

Ina looked over at James, and motioned for him to follow her outside of the Swallow. Once outside, Ina turned to him. “James, they need our help.”

 

“I know. But there isn’t much we can do right now. We’re in a war. The only way we could help them is if we get Tafari to talk to Allura. But Tafari’s afraid that we’ll put her in with all of the other alteans.”

 

“What if we got Juniper to talk Tafari into chatting with Allura?” Ina pondered.

 

“That might work, but it’s risky.” James commented.

 

“How so?”

 

“Well, if we tell Allura that Juniper was caring for an altean child, Allura would be furious, and Juniper would probably try and kill us, and Tafari and Jasper would never trust us again.”

 

“Then it’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Ina stated firmly, as she grabbed James’ hand, dragging him down the hallway.

##  »»————-　★　————-««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juniper: "Humankind?"
> 
> Juniper: "More like Humanmean"


	5. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Veronica decide to check out the Swallow for themselves- only to discover something that Juniper was hiding from them.

Tafari peeked her head out and scanned the area. There were people walking around near the other ships, so Tafari crawled back into the Swallow.

 

“See anything?” Jasper asked, helping her back down into the cargo hold.

 

Tafari shook her head. “No, there were to many people out there. If I had snuck out, I would have risked getting caught.”

 

“Well, that's okay. We can try later when it’s lights out.” Jasper replied with a smile, ruffling Tafari’s hair.

 

The small grin that appeared on Tafari’s face was short lived. Unfamiliar voices echoed through the cockpit, causing Tafari and Jasper to freeze in terror.

 

## »»————-　★　————-««

 

Allura slowly walked into the Swallow, admiring the use of technology to make the fighter fly. She noticed the living quarters; that was actually behind the cockpits’ seat; had the perfect requirements for spending long amounts of time out in space.

 

What really caught her eye was the control panel. Just like how Juniper described it, full of “Video game controller” buttons, levers, and switches. On each side of the cockpits’ seat was a large lever that looked extremely similar to the ones used in the Voltron Lions.

 

 _That’s strange. How would Juniper know what those levers looked like?_ Allura thought to herself. _Could this mean that Juniper is working for Honerva?_

 

“Princess Allura?”

 

Allura jumped for a split second, and spun around to face the person who’d surprised her.

 

It was Veronica.

 

“Oh! Hello, Veronica.” Allura exclaimed cheerfully.

 

Veronica grinned softly and stepped forwards into the Swallow, stopping beside the princess. “Some kinda wonder isn’t it?” She laughed.

 

Allura glanced the the woman standing beside her now. “Yes, it is truly a wonder.” Allura replied. She sighed and looked down of the grated floor.

 

Veronica noticed her deep thought. “Something wrong?” She asked with a soft, comforting tone.

 

Allura blinked in surprise for a moment, and nodded her head. “Yes.. These- ‘levers’- They’re the exactly like the ones in the Voltron Lions.” She began, “In fact, these screens are also alike with the Lions’.”

 

Veronica cocked her head to one side. “And that means..?”

 

Allura closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Not at Veronica, but at herself. “Well, it means that Juniper knows how the Voltron Lions work. She wouldn’t have been able to design her spacecraft with these components unless..”

 

“Unless she was working for someone who knew how the Lions worked. Someone who was an Altean.” Veronica noted. “An Altean like- Honerva.”

 

The princess nodded her head. “Juniper is hiding something from us.” Allura sighed with remorse. “We need to talk to her. Because if she is working for Honerva, she could possibly give us insight on how those Ro-beasts work.”

 

Veronica frowned as she watched Allura walk out of the Swallow. Something must as clicked in her mind- or the fact that she saw Tafari’s glowing Altean marks from below, because next thing she knew, her hand was holding Alluras’. Veronica’s face turned a little pink, as the princess turned to look at her.

 

“What are you doing?” Allura asked, trying to pull her hand away. “We have to talk to Juniper. She lied to us.”

 

“Maybe she lied to us because she’s trying to protect someone.” Veronica stated, pointing to the cargo hold.

 

Allura shook her head. “What? But Juniper specifically told us that there wasn’t anybody else on her ship.”

 

Veronica pulled Allura over to where the section of the grated floor had been lifted. She climbed into the hole, and helped the princess down. Allura glanced around the area, there were bags of wires, metal scraps, gears, tools, food, and other miscellaneous items.

 

“Wow. You wouldn’t even know that this was here unless you looked closely!” Allura exclaimed.

 

Allura was amazed at all of the spacecraft parts and scraps that she had collected. _So that was why she was at the remains of Oriande. She was scavenging for parts!_

 

Veronica’s eye caught the sparkle in the princesses’ beautiful light blue eyes as she surveyed the spacecrafts’ cargo hold. She blushed a little and glanced away from the beautiful woman standing beside her- the woman whom’s hand she was still holding. This only made Veronica’s already pink face start to turn a little red.

 

Allura glanced of at Veronica, who was trying to hide her blushing face. “Are you alright, Veronica?”

 

Veronica was caught by surprise, and her face turned an even darker shade of pink. “W-what?! Of c-course I’m fine!” The woman laughed awkwardly. She let go of the princesses’ hand, and tried to distract herself.

 

Well, while she was trying to throw out all of her thoughts on how beautiful Allura looked today, she stumbled across the hiding spot of Tafari and Jasper.

 

## »»————-　★　————-««

 

Tafari was frozen in place, her eyes wide with terror. She stared at the two women standing a few yards in front of them.

 

Jasper on the other hand, jumped in front of Tafari, his claws unsheathed, tail swaying ominously, tiger ears pinned back, and his lips were curled back in a loud snarl, baring his sharp teeth.

 

“Don’t come any closer!” Jasper growled.

## »»————-　★　————-««

Veronica gasped when she found the two ‘stowaways’ among the midst of scraps and supplies. The older boy was a hybrid of some-sort; half-tiger to be exact; and the younger girl was- _she was an Altean!_

 

The half-tiger boy leaped up and landed in front of the young Altean girl. His mint green and black striped tiger ears were pinned back, his lips were drawn back in a snarl, his sharp teeth were bared, and his long, bushy, mint green and black striped tiger tail was swaying side to side ominously.

 

“Don’t come any closer!” The boy growled.

 

Immediately, Veronica stepped in front of Allura. “Who are you?!” She shouted back.

 

Allura was now beside her, her bayard pointed at the boy. Almost instantly, the boy back away, with his ‘paw’ hands above his head. He pulled the young Altean girl- _Altean!_ close to him. Allura’s eyes widened when she caught sight of the young girls Altean markings.

## »»————-　★　————-««

Tafari pulled her head further behind Jasper’s jacket, trying to hide her markings. The older Altean finally spoke.

 

 _“You- you’re Altean!”_ The woman gasped in surprise. She finally lowered her weapon, and stared at her.

## »»————-　★　————-««

“You- you’re Altean!” Allura gasped with surprise. She lowered her bayard and stared at the young girl.

 

“Yeah- I know.” The young girl snapped, furrowing her eyebrows. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Allura turned away from them, and began climbing up the hole, and back into the living quarters of the ship.

 

“Quiznack…” She groaned, and Veronica climbed back up as well.

 

“Are you okay Allura?” Veronica asked, trying to comfort her.

 

“Yes..- I mean.. No…” Allura began to whisper, as angry tears pricked her eyes. “It's just not right-!”

 

Allura was surprised when Veronica pulled her into a hug. And Veronica couldn’t even describe the feeling of when Allura returned the hug. The two women stood there for a good solid five minutes, wrapped in each others warmth.

 

When they finally let go of each other, Veronica felt something spark in her mind, making her adrenaline rush. She shut her eyes and leaned over, pecking Allura on the cheek.

 

Veronica turned away quickly, covering her mouth with her hand, while Allura stood there- red faced and awestruck at what had just happened. When Veronica finally turned around to face Allura, the apology that began pouring out of her mouth were silenced by a soft kiss.

 

As Allura pulled away, she stared into Veronica’s blue eyes, that seemed to have stars in them. “I-I.. uh..” Allura began.

 

Hearts bubbled, spiraled, and popped around Veronica’s head; figuratively. “It’s fine..” Veronica slurred, “Your lips are really soft.”

 

Allura laughed softly, and slid her hand into Veronica’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “So do we go and talk to Juniper now?”

 

“ _Talk to her about what?_ ” Sneered a familiar voice from behind them.

 

They both spun around to face the person speaking to them.

 

_It was Juniper._

## »»————-　★　————-««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noori: *Meows in a distance*
> 
> Juniper's voice from the kitchen: You want a tomato, you fool? You won't eat it.
> 
> Noori: *Meows louder*

**Author's Note:**

> //\\\ Feel free to check out my Tumblr: kutiekittenklaws //\\\
> 
> :)


End file.
